Dark Heros
by MrsDWinchester-Zen007
Summary: Save the Cheerleader, Save the World? Claire is thrown into the future by Hiro to find a dark hero, but what she don't know that the dark hero is a escaped murderer... Riddick/Claire A/N: Just one of those dark thoughts I had to get down. Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1: We're All Along For the Ride

One Year Earlier

***

I stood in the middle of the road, weird buildings around me. I know I wasn't home anymore. We were in the future.

"Claire Bennet, take sword and save the world." Hiro tells me, holding the Samaria sword out to me.

"What?! Where are we? When are we?" I ask, not wanting to be alone in this strange new world. I might able to heal instantly, but I was still seventeen years old, and scared out of my mind.

Hiro then points at a building.

"Hotel. Stay there for one year, then board ship "Hunter-Gratzner". Learn. Remember what you were taught." Hiro said, handing me what I guess was money.

I look at the building that I was suppose to stay. I can't stay here…

"But-"

I turn, and Hiro was gone.

"Great…" I muttered, and then I walked towards the Hotel, stripping the sword on my back.

I can do this...

* * *

One Year Later

***

So here I am. In front of the Hunter-Gratzner. I never been in space before… Or in cyro-sleep. I pray that it's painless, as I read.

"Gettin' on, little lady?" A male voice behind me asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I turn and see a man with red hair, blue eyes and a badge on his jacket. Something told me that he couldn't be trusted.

"Yeah." I answered, "I am."

I didn't say another word, as another man behind him got my attention. He was big… well muscled, caramel colored skinned and dangerous. He was hand cuffed, blindfolded and had a bit in his mouth. I felt sorta sorry for the man.

"What's with him?" I couldn't help but ask.

"That, little lady, is Richard B. Riddick, he's an escaped murderer, so if I was you, I would stay away from him." The cop told me.

I stared at Riddick and then nodded. I have my share of murderers in my life. One almost killed me.

"Right." I just answered and then turned to hurry onboard the ship. I knew this was going to be one hell of a ride…

* * *

Riddick's POV

They said most of your brain shuts down in cyro –sleep… All but the animal side… I smell her. And she smells so sweet like honey and blood mixed together… She's also awake. I can hear her stir. Soon… I will learn her name….

Long time before any stops… A long time for something to go wrong…

* * *

God, are we there yet? I asked myself for the millionth time. Suddenly the ship shook.

I look out my tube and I see flashing lights. Something was wrong. I reach up and pull the release. I crumb to the ground and I sit up. I glance around and saw, the cop, Johns hit his release and fell to the floor as I have, almost on top of me.

"What the hell going on?!" I ask Johns, pushing him off of me, but before he could answer, the ship suddenly ripped apart. Screaming, I grab onto a beam and hold on for dear life, as the ship rips in front of me. Suddenly I wished I was back home, when things were simpler. Something hard then hit me and I black out.

* * *

When I wake, I heard voices of people calling out names.

"Hey, are you alright?" A young boy asks me, kneeling next to me.

"I'm fine." I tell him, noticing some blood on my tank top and black jeans from the cut on my neck and leg. My ankle was broken, but I didn't want to freak the kid out by sitting it back in place in front of him.

"Can you get something to clean myself up? Maybe a first aid kit?" I then ask the kid.

"Sure." He says with a smile and then gets up, searching for the kit.

Once he left, I grabbed my foot and slow took the boot off. I wince at the sight of it before grabbing and sitting my ankle.

"Here you go." The kid said, watching me tie my boots.

"Thanks." I took the kit and opened it. My wounds were already healed before the kid got back, but I made the show of treating them, quickly, wrapping the cut on my leg and cleaning the cut on my neck.

"What's your name?" I then asked the kid after I finish and stood up.

"Jack." He answered, "What's yours?"

I smile.

"Claire."

"Cool sword." Jack tells me, pointing at the thing I was hauling around on my back.

"Thanks."

"Wasn't your ankle broken?" Jack then asked, confused.

"No…" I answered, walking away.

I walked outside with Jack next to me. What I saw was unbelievable. A desert with not only one sun, but three? You're kidding me, right?

* * *

Riddick's POV

I can smell her… She's so close… As I'm chained to this beam, I picked up the name of the young woman I could smell.

Claire…

Soon we'll meet Claire…

First, time to leave and have some fun with Willy-Boy…

* * *

Don't panic… It's just some killer on the loose, right? Somehow that doesn't comfort me, even if I did have a weapon…

I decided to stay with Jack, Shazza, Zack and Paris, while the others go hunt for water. Zack out digging graves for the bodies, while Paris our watch. Some watcher… Up there, getting drunk. I hope he falls off.

Jack and Shazza were inside, fixing something. I didn't ask, as I wandered outside, and leaned against the ship.

Hiro, how the hell could you leave me here? I ask myself, missing the cool wind through my hair.

I suddenly hear gunshots. I jump to my feet and run towards the sound, to see Shazza covered in blood.

"I thought it was him! I thought it was Riddick!"

* * *

Riddick's POV

I tip back the bottle as I waited for Paris to scamper off the top of the ship. I made myself at home. I was about to put the bottle to my lips, when I saw her. She was beautiful…

She stood towards the suns with her eyes closed, her blonde hair tumbling down her back in a loose ponytail, her skin kissed by the suns… And she had legs that went on forever…

The gun shot woke me from my daze as I watched her run towards the sound.

Suckers. I thought as I jumped down from the ship, still thirsty.

* * *

I stay with Jack as Zeke dragged the body of the survivor away.

"You think they'll find him?" Jack asks me.

I shrugged, "Maybe." I just answered. I then stood up. "I'll be back, ok?" I tell him, before I left. I needed to clear my head, so I thought I would check on Zeke.

When I got to the hole, I suddenly saw Zeke get pulled in and starts screaming.

"ZEKE!" I scream, jumping into the hole and trying to pull him out. I'm suddenly pulled in, and feel teeth eating my hands. I look up and see Riddick, watching. The pain was unbearable, but I couldn't let go.

"Are you just going to sit there?!" I screamed the first thing that came to mind as I felt something pull me in and felt more pain.

Suddenly something is pulling me away and I'm lifted into a pair of muscled arms. Riddick carried me away from the hole and sits me on the ground. He then tries to grab my damaged hands.

"I'm fine!" I tell him, watching the look on his face, as he watched my hands heal. I quickly pull my hands back.

"Now you know my secret." I whisper.

"ZEKE!!!" Shazza screams before looking at Riddick. Riddick then takes off running.

"Wait!" I yelled at Riddick, suddenly confused why he pulled me out.

"Claire! Are you alright?" Jack asked, noticing the blood.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered shortly, back on my feet, noticing Johns jump out and tackles Riddick. He pulls off his goggles and beat him to the ground, as Shazza kicks him in the head.

"Stop!" I scream at them, grabbing Johns, while Fry grabs Shazza.

"You stay out of this, little girl." John hisses at me, pushing me to the ground and then grabs Riddick, who wasn't moving and drags him towards the ship.

I glared at Johns as Jack helps me back to me feet. The thought then came across my mind… _Why did he help me and didn't kill me when he had the chance?_


	2. Chapter 2: How Close is Close?

"He's not in the hole." Fry tells Riddick, who was now chained up.

I followed Fry to the area where Johns was holding Riddick. I stood behind Fry in the doorway. I don't think she realized I followed her. I was curious, ok? This guy just pulled me out of a hole with teeth and he could just let them, whatever they were feast on me. He could killed me with that blade he had in his hand…

"You mean the whispers…" His deep velvet voice growls, which sends shivers down my back.

"What whispers?" Fry whispers.

Riddick rumbles, "The ones telling you to go for the sweet spot just to the left of the spine. Fourth lumbar down, the abdominal aorta… It has a metallic taste, human blood, copper-ish…" Riddick smirks, "If you cut it with a peppermint schnapps that goes away. 'Course that more for winter, summertime I take mine straight."

"Do you want to shock us with the truth now?" Fry asks.

You are all so scared of me, most days I'd take that as a compliment. But it ain't me ya gotta worry about now..."

"Let me see your eyes, Riddick."

Riddick smirks, "You'll have to come closer for that."

Fry steps forward. I lean a little farther.

"Closer." he rumbles and Fry stands less than two feet in front of him.

Riddick suddenly jolts forward and Fry skitters back. I jumped out of my skin and quickly caught my breath as I stare at his eyes…

They were the most beautiful eyes I ever seen….

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" Jack asks out of curiosity as much as to break the intensity.

"Gotta kill a few people." Riddick answers

"'Kay, I can do it." Jack answers.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Jack's comment.

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they tell you you'll never see daylight again. Dig up a doctor and you pay him twenty menthol kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs."

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?" I couldn't help but whisper.

"'Exactly…" He purrs, his eyes now on me.

Fry's head towards me and then towards Jack.

"Leave." She tells Jack.

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but Fry told him to leave again. Her eyes then turned to me, but I shook my head in defiance. I'm not a kid anymore and didn't want to be treated as one.

"Cute kid." Riddick smirks, looking where Jack was sitting. His eyes shifted back to Fry.

"He's not in the hole. We looked." Fry tells him.

"Look deeper." Riddick deadpanned, as he sat back down. Shivers then went down my spine.

* * *

Riddick's POV

I watched as she followed Fry out the door, but not before hesitating by the door. She looked at me and then walked out. For once I wished I knew what color her eyes were…

I can't help play back what happened… I remember watching her trying to pull the man out, and she yelled at me without a second thought. I jumped into the hole and pulled her out. I remembered that she was covered in blood… Her hands were bloody… I thought maybe I could stop the bleeding somehow, when she pulled away and said that she was fine… Her hands suddenly healed, as if nothing happened…

"Now you know my secret…" She whispered to me, her face full of anxiety and fear…

How interesting…

* * *

Fry left with the others, and I stayed behind. I wanted to stay far from that hole as possible. So, I decided to thank the man that saved my life. Riddick.

I marched in there, no really worried that he would attack me, for one, he's chained up, right?

I stood in front of him for a second, and then pulled a crate closer and sat down. I then cleared my voice.

"Thanks for pulling me out of that hole." I managed to say without tripping over my words.

Riddick didn't say a word. He just stared at me.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" I ask, actually checking.

Riddick's dark, deep laugh then filled the room.

"What?" I couldn't help but ask, and then smiled and rolled my eyes. Blonde moment.

"How did you do it?" Riddick then asked, his face back into an impassive expression.

"Do what?" I ask, deciding to play dumb.

"Stop playin' 'round, Girl, you know what." He told me, his voice cutting like ice.

I sighed and stood up.

"It just happens…" I tell him, pacing the room. And why am I telling a murderer this? I ask myself.

"One day I was a normal girl and the next I'm a freak that can heal… I been stabbed, burned, shot, hell, I even died and came back."

Riddick didn't say anything after that. Not that I blame him.

"Come closer."

I just look at him.

"Why?"

"Just come here." Riddick told me.

I took a deep breath and stood up. I took a step closer.

"You're not going to jump on me like you did Fry are you?" I ask, crossing my arms in front of me.

"No, I'm not."

I walked up to him, letting my arms drop besides me, I'm close enough to feel the heat raiding off of him. I watched as he slow stood, the muscles play under his shirt, causing me to bite my bottom lip. I'm now an inch to his chest.

Riddick's lips brushed against my cheek, as I close my eyes.

"So beautiful…" He purrs into my ear. I suck in a breath as I step even closer, my hands on his chest. Suddenly I felt him take a step back and then growl.

I suddenly felt someone grab my arm and pull me away.

"I told you to stay away from him!" Johns yelled in my face.

Getting pissed, I pushed Johns away.

"Get bent!" I yelled at him before storming away and walked outside, suddenly needed to clear my head.

What the hell just happened?

"Claire!" I heard Jack call my name.

"What is it?" I ask, managing to act together, but I felt like the world was spinning.

Jack then told me what happened and that we were leaving. I was glad. I wanted to get away from the crash site.

I then went to help the holy man and his boys collect what we needed, noticing that Riddick was now unchained and now was dragging a sled.

I felt sorry for the guy. Johns had him as a damn sled dog in this heat! I glared at Johns' back, as we walked, as I fell back from the group, finding myself walking besides Riddick. I noticed that Johns didn't like that. Crazy as it sounds, I felt so much safer with the murderer then I did the cop. Something about him was off.

A bottle then fell from Paris' bag and landed on the sand. He cursed and turned back, to face Riddick who picked up the bottle.

"Paris P. Olgilvie. Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur." Paris said, holding out his hand.

Riddick took it.

"Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict. Murderer." Riddick told him with a hint of a smile on his face, as Paris turned pale.

I couldn't help but snicker.

He took the bottle and took a drink as Paris made a fit about it and then surprisingly Riddick handed to bottle to me. I took it.

"Claire Bennet. I'm just here for the ride." I told them, before taking a sip and handing it back to Riddick, who finished it off.

The whole time Johns was glaring at me.


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness Falls

A/N: Thanks all for the awesome feedback and comments! Sorry it's taking so long…

* * *

I gladly take the glass of water from Imam and take a slow but deep drink, as I lean against the wall, listening to everyone talk.

Jack walked in and I almost spit the water in my mouth all over Paris, as I look at his hair. He looked like Riddick!

"So who were these people?"

"Geologists, an advanced team, move from rock to rock." Shazza answered.

"Why'd they leave their ship?" Paris asked.

"Just a skiff, disposable really." Johns shrugged.

"Like a life raft?" He asked.

"Sure," Shazza told him, "Coulda had a real drop-ship take 'em off planet long time ago."

"You really don't think they just up and left with their clothes still on the lines? Photos on the shelves?" Riddick asked. I was about to ask the same question.

"Maybe they had weight limits, you don't know, you can't be sure."

"I know you don't prep your emergency vessel if it ain't a fucking emergency." Riddick spoke up.

I knew something then was wrong, as I took another drink of water.

"He's fuckin' right." Jack answered.

"Watch you fuckin' mouth." Johns told him.

"Then what happened to them?" Fry challenged Riddick.

Riddick was about to speak when Imam cut in.

"As anyone seen Ali?" He asked, worried.

"As anyone checked the Coring Room?" Riddick asked.

Suddenly there was a blood-curling scream and everyone ran out the door. I followed, before glancing over at Riddick, who didn't budge from where he was standing.

"Be careful, Princess." He just tells me before I walk out the door.

I catch up to them as Johns blow a hole into the door. The group then carefully goes in, Imam goes in first.

"Ali?" He calls out loud.

Suddenly creatures come flying at us and quickly hide behind Johns, as they flew around in a circle around the room and disappear. I might able to heal, but I rather Johns die before I do!

Johns then took a step inside.

"Imam?"

As we inched ourselves into the room, to find Imam and poor Ali, dead.

"I'm so sorry, Imam…" I tell him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

I watched as the holy man and his two boys pray over the grave of the younger boy.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a stone that belong to the necklace my real mother gave me from Mexico and touched the necklace around my neck that my dad give me.

I suddenly wonder if any of my parents missed me… Hiro took me away from them and into the future… I wonder if they ever wondered what happened to me… What happened to them? Guess it didn't matter now… They and everyone else I knew was dead.

I glanced over where the others were. Riddick and the others were still in the Coring Room. I rather stay outside, away from those flying things with teeth. I had a feeling that it was something that we can't escape…

I noticed Fry running towards one of the building and Riddick and Johns following. I decided to see what's going on and follow them in.

I walked in just in time to watch the year counter flick over to twenty two, plunging the miniature planet into darkness.

"Hope you're not afraid of the dark…" Riddick tells Fry and Johns.

Oh god…

* * *

I stood by the skiff, and didn't notice Riddick until he was standing right besides me. He didn't say a word as he sat down besides me and pulled out a shiv. He then started to shave his head with the shiv and grease!

I watched him in amazement as he shaved. Johns then come out of the skiff, puking. I watched in disgust. I didn't feel sorry for the guy…

"Bad sign shakin' like that in this heat." Riddick then says.

" I thought… I said no shivs." Johns answered, trying not to puke.

Riddick scoffs as he looked at the shiv in his hand.

"This? This is just a personal grooming appliance…"

I hid my smile with my hand as I sat next to him. Johns glared at me again and I just glared right back as he walked away.

"He's not a cop, is he?" I then ask Riddick, watching as Johns walks away.

Riddick's head cocks slightly to the side. He then stands up and offers his hand out to me. I take it and he pulls me to my feet.

He then takes a step closer to me and then gently touches my face, his thumb gently touches my lips, his own lips so close to mine.

"Stay close to me when the dyin' starts…" Riddick then tells me, "And stay away from the blue eyed devil…"

With that, Riddick walks away and heads into the skiff, leaving me with the coldness of his touch.

* * *

I stood watching the planets appear. It was amazing sight to see, but I felt my heart beat faster in my chest.

"Come on! Let's go!" I heard Fry yelled, as the group ran for the sandcat. I took off and quickly climbed on. I looked around, realizing that we were missing a few people.

"Where's Riddick?" I asked.

"Leave him, he wouldn't wait for us." Paris answered.

Suddenly Riddick landed right next to me and Paris.

"Thought we lost you." Paris told him. I just scoffed as I sat down.

We quickly made our way back to the crash ship. I watched with amusement as Jack pulled down the goggles like Riddick. Riddick then pointed at the bones, which almost took the kid's head off.

We finally got to the crash site, and everyone moved towards the ship.

"Hey! Where you going?" Shazza yelled at Paris, who was running towards a part of the ship.

"Just getting a few things… You won't leave without me right?" He asked.

Shazza just waved her hand and Paris took off running. What the hell was so important?

Riddick then walked out carrying two of the cells on his shoulders, Johns with one on his, and Imam struggling with his. If it was any other situation, I would thought it was pretty hot watching Riddick carry those heavy cells…

I then heard the solar cat battery stop, and then heard the sounds of the aliens, as it got darker.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, to watched the aliens fly from the tunnels.

"How many are there?" Johns asked Riddick.

"Beautiful…" Riddick whispered. I'm not sure if he heard Johns.

"Just a suggestion, but maybe you should RUN!" Paris yelled from where he was standing.

I looked at Riddick and took off, following the others.

Almost there… I told myself, as I ran as fast as I could run.

I heard them coming from behind us…

"Get down!" Fry screamed and I hit the ground hard, as something tackled me to the ground.

It was Riddick!

The aliens flew passed us, but I stayed where I was, froze in fear in Riddick's arms. I felt his arms tighten around me to keep me from jumping up and running away.

I turned my head in time for Shazza to jump up and make a run for it.

"Stay down, Shazza!" Jack screamed from where he was at, Paris holding him back.

Suddenly the swam of aliens fly above us and past us. I saw Shazza torn apart…

After the state of shock of Shazza's sudden, cruel death, Riddick then pulls me to my feet and walks off, brushing his hands off. I stand there, trying hard not to throw up as I walk back to the half crashed ship. Finally making it to the door of the ship, I heard the sounds.

"What is it Riddick?" Fry asked.

"Like I said, it's not me that you have to worry about anymore…"


	4. Chapter 4: The Game Plan

So, here I am, standing in the dark in the crashed ship. Paris is next to me, shaking like a little girl and Jack is on the other side of me, still crying quietly after the death of Shazza. Then we heard the sounds outside, so close to ship.

"Why they do that? Make that sound?" Jack asked, putting his ear to the wall.

"Maybe that's how they see… How they commut-"

Suddenly we heard something that sounded like it was in the ship. Jack grabs my hand and I gave it a squeeze.

"Johns, you got the big gauge…." Riddick spoke up.

"I rather piss glass… Why don't you go fucking check…" Johns answered back.

I roll my eyes. What a pussy…

Paris then panicking and Fry forces him to sit. Iman gets a door open and we all crawl through into a darker room. Jack still has a hold of my hand as we check out the room. Suddenly something stabs through right by the holy man's head.

I jumped back as Riddick suddenly takes charge and welds a hole into the wall. Once it was done and he kicked the metal in, we crawl through it. As Johns plugs the hole, I notice Riddick walking away, disappearing in darkness.

"Riddick?" Fry calls.

"Don't stop burning…" Was the response from him.

Fry then acts, handing Johns the torch. I watch as Johns welds another hole, biting my lower lip.

"Hassan. Where is Hassan?" Iman asks suddenly.

Suddenly there was a screeching sound from the direction that Riddick went.

Riddick then comes at us and everyone's light shines right into his face. Riddick yells, blinded by the light and falls to the darkness. A monster then comes towards us and Johns fires off his gun. It falls from the ceiling and everyone screams, including me.

"Is it alive?" Fry asks, as we inched towards it. The light then starts to burn it's skin.

"It's like the light is scalding it…"

"The light hurts them. Light actually hurts them."

The thing moves and we all jump back. It then dies, when we hear more noises around us.

"Hassan?" Iman calls out.

"We'll burn a candle for him later. Come on, let's get out of here." Johns then says moving towards the wall he torched.

_What a dick_. I thought as I followed everyone in.

* * *

"So we got one cutting torch, we got 2 hand lights. There's gotta be something we can rip out of the crash ship." Fry says, taking control. Oh, our fearless leader…

"Spirits. Any thing over 45 proof burns rather well."

"How many bottles you got?"

"I don't know, maybe ten." Paris answers.

"Ok. Johns, you got some flares. So maybe we got enough light."

"Enough for fucking what?" Johns asks.

"We stick to the plan. We get the 4 cells back to the skiff, we're off this rock."

"Look, I hate to ruin a beautiful theory with an ugly fact, but that sand cat is solar. It won't run at night." Paris had to add.

"So we carry the cells. We drag them whatever it takes."

"You mean tonight, with all those things still out there?" I asked, looking at Fry as if she was nuts.

"All right, how long can this last? A few hours? A day, tops?"

"I have the impression from the model, the two planets were moving as one, and there would be a lasting darkness."

"Mmm. These suns gotta come up sometime. And if these creatures are phobic about light, then we just sit tight and we let the sun come up." Johns replied.

"I'm sure someone else said that, locked inside that coring room." Fry told Johns.

"We need to think about everybody now, especially these kids. How scared will they be in the dark?" Johns says pointing at my and Jack's direction.

Kid? I only see one kid and that kid sitting next to me….

"Don't use them like that." Fry tells John.

"Like what?"

"Like a smoke screen. You deal with your own fear."

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth for 2 seconds and let me come up with a plan that doesn't involve mass suicide."

The aliens outside the ship wail just then.

"I'm waiting." Fry tells Johns, "How much do you weigh, Johns?"

"What's it matter, Carolyn?"

"How much?"

"Around 79 kilos." Johns answers.

"'Cause you're 79 kilos of gutless white meat. That's why you can't think-"

Johns suddenly stands, pulling out his gun, "Is that fucking right?"

Riddick also stands, and Johns points the gun right as his neck.

"Where you going?" Johns asks Riddick.

"This solves nothing…." Iman tells Johns.

Riddick doesn't say a word as he lifts up his goggles and looks at Johns. There's a tapping noise. Riddick has his blade right by Johns' groin.

"Ok." Johns replies, taking the gun off Riddick's neck and sits down.

I was really hoping that Riddick would do it…

"They are afraid of our light." Frys tells Jack, and then looks at me, "That means we don't have to be so afraid of them."

"And you are sure you can gets us there, even in the dark?" Iman asks.

"No I can't. But he can." Frys answers, looking at Riddick, who stops and looks back at her.

Oh, boy… This is going to get ugly…

* * *

We crept out of the wreak ship, Fry at lead.

"Stay close…" She whispers, "Ok, wait. Wait!" She says, taking a few steps up ahead, before turning around, "Riddick!"

Riddick inches in front of the group, he's hand brushes across mine, as he walks past me. He then lifts up his goggles and looks around.

"Looks clear."

Johns moves closer towards Riddick, when an alien jumps out. We all go down to the ground.

"You said "clear"." John yells at Riddick.

"I said it looks clear."

"What's it look like now?" Johns asks.

"Looks clear."

* * *

A/N: I have to say the part "Looks clear" is one of my favorite part of the movie. You know I had to put that in! ;)


	5. Chapter 5: A Heated Moment

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long and short! My computer crapped out on me and had to rewrite this chapter! Plus, I'm working on a Supernatural fanfic as well. So enjoy!

* * *

Everyone was busy getting ready to leave, I was busy grabbing any lights I could with Jack, when I suddenly remembered I saw some lights in back of the ship.

"Be back, alright?" I told Jack. He just nodded and I slipped in between the door. I was about to pick up the lights, when I heard Johns and Fry voices clearly.

"Are you ready Johns?" She asked.

John's gave her a chilling smile.

"We're just burning light here." She then pointed out.

"You give him the cells and the ship and he will leave you. He will leave you all there to die." Johns told Fry.

I silently shook my head, refusing to believe it.

"I don't get it, Johns. What is so goddamn valuable in your life that you're worried about losing? Huh? Is there anything at all? Besides your next hype?" She remarked before leaving Johns alone. I turned away as well, when I about ran into Riddick.

"Johns isn't who he says he is. All he cares about getting paid." Riddick told me. I figured something was up with Johns.

"A merc, then?" I asked, and then sighed, "Great. It's not true, is it? That you will leave us out there to die?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice strong.

By now, we were inches from each other. Time seemed to stop as we stared at each other. Suddenly I felt myself get drawn to those lips and we kissed as I got on my tip toes, the kiss got deeper, when I felt his hands trail down my arm and he suddenly lifted me up onto a crate. His hands moved the strap of my tank top and bra, as he lips gently kissed my skin. His hands then pulled off my shirt, and tossed it a side. I didn't bother stopping him, as I ran my hands up his chest from under his own shirt. He was about to go for the bra then stopped. That's when I noticed someone watching. It was Johns, what a pervert! And talking about bad timing...

"We're ready to go." He stated, "Riddick, go wait with the others."

Riddick only looked at Johns.

"GO!" He shouted at him. Finally Riddick moved and walked out.

I felt embarrassed, as I jumped off the crate and quickly grabbed my shirt. I didn't like how Johns was eying me. I quickly put the shirt on and started to leave, when he grabbed me.

"Riddick isn't the kind of guy you want to be in a relationship, Girly..." Johns told me, "He fucks them and then leaves them. You're nothing special..."

"Let me go." I hiss at him, when his grip got tighter.

Johns hands then went up my shirt and went for the bra, "Maybe I can show you a real man..." He said, pulling himself on to me.

"Trust me, Riddick's a real man. You're just a pencil dick." I remarked. Johns hand then slapped me across the face and then his hands went for my jeans, when suddenly he was pulled away and there was a Shiv on his neck.

"No one touches what's mine..." Riddick growled at Johns.

I was shaking but I mangled to walk out of there. I was surprised that Riddick let Johns go. I just glared at him when he walked out and joined the others, who had no clue what just happened...

"You ready to go Claire?" Jack asked me, passing me a lit bottle.

"Yeah." I answered, "As ready as I'll ever be."


	6. Chapter 6: Skiff City

I walked along, the blue lights from the shed, lighting our way, Riddick was leading the way. Funny that a murderer was the one to be the way to lead a small rag tag group like this…

My thoughts were interrupted when Jack suddenly stopped.

"I got it." Jack said, taking off the blue tubing and disappeared into the dark. That's when I heard the most chilling sound that I know I would be hearing for nights to come.

"Jack!" Fry called when something flew right at us.

Iman flew at Jack and got him to the ground, Johns gunshots filled the night. Paris suddenly panicked and crawled away, causing the light to go out.

"Get back here!" Fry yelled.

Too late. The light went out. Suddenly there was a flare of fire and then darkness, followed by sickening crunching.

"Well, it's good to see that you're okay…" Johns told Riddick.

"Do I even what to know?" Fry asked Riddick. Riddick just tilted his head, staring at the darkness.

His head then turned and suddenly he was staring right at Jack.

* * *

We moved on, the bottles that Paris spared, lighting our way.

"Are we close?" Jack asked.

"Can we pick up the pace?" Fry called to Johns, who wasn't too happy about her request, since he was the one pulling the sled.

Suddenly we stopped.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We crossed our own tracks." Fry answered.

"Can you tell me what's going on? Why we circled? Are we lost?"

"Listen." Riddick just said.

"Do you even know where we are?" Iman demanded.

"Listen!" Riddick's voice thundered.

"Canyon ahead. I circled once to buy some time to think." He then said, calmly.

"I think we should go now."

"I don't know about that. That's death row up there. Especially with the girl bleeding."

"What?"

I looked at Riddick. He knew I wasn't cut.

"What are you talkin' about? She's not cut." Johns said, looking at Fry.

"Not her. Her." Riddick said, looking right at Jack. It finally made sense.

"You gotta be kidding me." Johns growled.

"I thought it'd be better if people took me for a guy. I thought they might leave me alone instead of always messing with me." Jack sobbed. "I'm sorry."

I felt so sorry for her. I moved and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you really bleeding?" I asked.

"You could've left me at the ship. That's why I didn't say something sooner."

"They've been nose-open for her ever since we left. In case you haven't noticed, they go off blood." Riddick stated.

"Look. This is not gonna work. We're gonna have to go back." Fry said.

"What did you say? You're the one who got us out here... and made us into sled dogs."

"I was wrong. I admit it. Can we just get back to the ship?" She pleaded.

"I don't know. Nice breeze. Wide-open space. I'm startin' to enjoy myself out here." Johns answered.

"Are you high again? Just listen to yourself."

"No, you're right. What's to be afraid of? My life's just a steaming pile of meaningless shit anyhow. So I say, "Mush on." The canyon's only meters and after that it's skiff city. Why don't you butch up, stuff a cork in this fuckin' kid and let's go."

What an Asshole!

"She's the captain. Listen to her." Iman said, trying to be the peacemaker.

"Listen to her? When she was willing to sacrifice us?"

"What?"

"This does not help us." Fry said.

"The crash. She tried to blow the passenger cabin, kill us in our sleep."

"Shut your mouth!" Fry screamed at him, but Johns was on a roll.

"We are disposable. We're just walkin' ghosts to you?"

"Shut your fucking blowhole!" Fry screamed and then tried to attack him. Johns twisted her arm and she fell to the ground.

"Fine! You made your point. We can all be scared." Iman said, stepping forward.

"How much do you weigh now?" Johns mocked to the fallen captain, "The verdict's in. The light moves forward."


End file.
